


before the chess game

by winedrunk



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, don’t read this if you like being happy, idk i like making myself sad and the guy probably has some deep thoughts, sad pondering, sadness because i am sad, whizzer’s thoughts before the chess game because like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winedrunk/pseuds/winedrunk
Summary: sad shit because i’m a sad guy. enjoy.





	before the chess game

there wasn’t any way to put into words whizzer’s emotions. he felt giddy in the way you feel giddy when you’re talking shit about someone you hate. the argument at the dinner table was useless; whizzer always brought up these things to try and actually sort stuff out, but it was never sorted. whizzer put away the dishes and walked to the kitchen door.

whizzer had no idea how much more he could take of this. well, more accurately, how much more he would take of this. he could keep on taking this forever, it’s just a question of if he’d rather live a life without this, but without all the good things too, or with the good things but this, this that won’t leave him alone, too. whizzer walked from the kitchen to the hall.

“hey, whizzer. wanna play chess?” whizzer heard marvin shout through the house. marvin was sitting in the living room. whizzer was standing outside the door.

the chess game. the battle between two equal teams with the same amount of pawns and knights as each other. this wasn’t what whizzer and marvin’s relationship was at all though, was it? marvin had a job, and money and another whole family that he could run away to when he felt a little too queer being with whizzer. what did whizzer have? marvin. marvin and his friends who he didn’t fucking like anyway. whizzer had a full set of pawns, and marvin a full set of kings. that’s how it had always been, and whizzer let himself get roped into this mess, so he was gonna get himself out of it... one day, he promises himself. whizzer opened the door and walked into the room.

one day he’ll tell marvin how upset it makes him when marvin treats him like his personal pretty boy who only exists to make him feel loved and attractive, one day he’ll stop listening to marvin’s every command and following it in order to make him stop being so angry, one day he’ll walk out and make marvin regret every little fucking decision he made. whizzer moved closer to the chair.

but that day wouldn’t be today. whizzer sat down on the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i know it’s not that great but jesus christ i’ve never been so invested into a fandom so have this absolute garbage as my love letter to william finn.
> 
> if u liked this follow @bitestar on instagram and @bitestarz on twitter uwu


End file.
